LIFE
by turquoise97
Summary: [¿three-fic?] Hinata no le gustaba la idea de tener amigos, pensaba que solo llegarían para terminar traicionándote. Pero desde aquel chico rubio llamado Uzumaki Naruto se cruza de manera inesperada en su camino, las cosas quizás podrían cambiar para ella.
1. Chapter 1

La verdad es quiero hacerlo más largo, pero de momento sera un fic de tres capítulos :3 Está inspirado o adaptado al anime de **Sukitte ii na yo** o **Say 'I love you'** , aunque he leído que el manga es muy diferente a lo que fue el anime, mas tarde o cuando pueda veré que tan cierto es...

* * *

 **LIFE**

.

.

 _La vida tiene un ciclo._

 _Nacimiento, niñez, juventud, adultez y vejez._

 _Pero, ¿qué sucede durante todas esas etapas?, ¿Cuál llega a ser la más impactante en tu vida?_

.

.

Hinata frunció su ceño, aquel chico no dejaba de seguirla desde hace un rato. No, desde que le propino una patada aquella tarde por el abusador de su amigo, no había día que no le siguiera insistiéndole con lo mismo. Aunque sabía que aun debía disculparse por eso, porque él recibió accidentalmente aquella patada que iba dirigió al otro.

La verdad no le entendía.

—Hinata, vamos, solo quiero que intercambiemos números, que seamos amigos.

La chica se detuvo finalmente, aun dándole la espalda. Entonces se volteo mostrando su teléfono, el chico achico la mirada para detallar bien que quería mostrarle. No lo entendía, salvo que solo tenía dos nombres registrados en sus contactos.

— ¿Ves?, no tengo amigos, y no necesito más números salvo estos que tengo y puedes ver – guardo rápidamente su teléfono—. Los amigos solo son personas que al final te terminaran traicionando, si tienes amigos solo saldrás lastimado — su mirada fue dura, y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse ese chico la tomo del brazo inesperadamente.

—Yo quiero ser tu amigo.

Le miro de reojo, directamente a sus ojos, su mirada azulada mostraba que hablaba en serio.

—Es verdad lo que dijo, y no todos somos así, se mi amiga y veras que dijo la verdad – le sonrió ampliamente, tanto que logro cautivar a la dura chica por un momento, pero desvió la mirada y cuando iba retirarse sin decir nada, este la tomo ahora de la mano, aunque fue para depositar algo ahí —. Sé que no me darás tu número por más que te insista ahora, por eso al menos te dejo el mío en aquella nota para cualquier cosa que necesites… nos vemos, Hinata.

Y alzando su mano y sonriendo paso de largo a ella, quien se quedo tiesa, pero en un momento espabilo y miro el papel que aquel chico le dejo en la mano. Desdoblo con cuidado, y posteriormente observo lo que decía.

Su nombre más el numero teléfono, como había dicho.

«Uzumaki Naruto»

.

.

— ¡Gracias por su compra!

Hinata hizo una reverencia a la persona que había comprado hace un rato variados tipos de dulces. El señor igual les sonrió y abandono el lugar con la bolsa en total tranquilidad, prometiendo seguir ir seguido más.

Los dulces de 'Sweet Day' eran demasiado deliciosos.

—Hinata-chan, por favor, coloca más pan de nuez en la estantería de la entrada.

— ¡Hai!

Trabaja en ese lugar desde que paso a primero de preparatoria, o sea hace unos dos meses. Había descubierto ese lugar con su madre cuando caminaban por la calle osuki en navidad, era un lugar tan ameno.

La señora que lo atendía era muy amable, y cuando le explico que necesitaba el trabajo, para así disminuirle los gastos a su madre, no dudo en darle ayuda con algunas horas luego de la escuela.

Termino de colocar más pan de nuez en la estantería dicha, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, y como era debido se volteo para poder dar la bienvenida a un seguro nuevo cliente.

— ¡Bienvenid-!

Parpadeo al encontrarse con aquellos habituales orbes azules, además de su mirada sonriente.

Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata solo no entendía que hacia él ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — aquello salió involuntariamente, pero apretó sus labios al ver que no es lo que quería decir. El solo no dejo de sonreír y paso a mirar los estantes de a poco, mirando toda aquella variedad de dulces.

Hinata solo le siguió con la mirada, aun llevaba su uniforme escolar.

— ¡Oh, tienes tarta tres leches! – chillo emocionado mirándolo en la nevera aun lado de la caja—. Se ve tan delicioso, llevare también a casa – abrió y tomo dos vasijas con tarta. Entonces volteo a mirar a Hinata al ver que no se había movido —. ¿No vas a cobrarme?

Fue cuando la chica parpadeo, camino rápido y paso cuenta en la maquina. Naruto enseguida le extendió el dinero, pero cuando Hinata lo iba a tomar este tomo su mano sobresaltándola. Ahí estaba de nuevo dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

—Espere tu llamada ese día.

Ella alzo ambas cejas confundida, además de incomoda. Pero aun así, le hablo claro.

—Yo no dije que iba a llamarte.

El soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que soltó su mano. Agarro la bolsa donde Hinata le había guardado los dulces. Ella se sintió más relajada cuando lo hizo, aunque no dejo de lado lo cálido que era la mano de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Lo sé, lo sé, aunque esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa – miro a un lado aparentemente apenado, para luego darse vuelta pero mirarla por sobre el hombro con otra sonrisa—. Nos vemos, Hinata.

Y camino hasta salir completamente de Sweet Day.

—Oh Hinata-chan, ¿Quién era ese apuesto chico? – Salió de pronto la señora jefa desde atrás mirando igual por donde miraba Hinata—. ¿Tu novio? — le miro picara.

El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo, del más fuerte que podría haber.

— ¡Nada que ver!

.

.

Suspiro al ver que llegaba por fin a su casa, el cual era en realidad un edificio. Cerró la puerta y cuando ingreso a la sala anuncio su llegada. Su madre le daba la espalda mientras preparaba algo de comer.

—Hinata, bienvenida – la recibió con dulzura su madre—. Estoy preparando unos riquísimos frijoles rojos, tus favoritos— y siguió picando algunas verduras para echárselas al caldo.

Hinata solo sonrió apenas.

—Gracias, iré a darme un baño para poder comer – y siguió de largo, dejando su bolso y tomando una toalla en su habitación. El departamento no era muy grande, así que todo quedaba cerca, las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala, el baño.

Luego de un relajante baño, comer aquellos frijoles con arroz de su madre, paso a tirarse en su cama. Y como era costumbre la imagen de aquel chico llego a su mente. Y la verdad es que una interrogante llegaba con ella.

¿Por qué insista tanto?

Ella no se consideraba alguien interesante, y no quería amigos. Era fiel a que no los necesitaba.

Meneo la cabeza para despegar esos pensamientos y decidió mejor irse a dormí.

.

.

Otro nuevo día de clases, Hinata subía las escaleras que la llevarían al piso donde quedaba su salón. Y en cuanto cruzo noto un grupo de chicas conversar, pero que cuando paso pudo escuchar claramente que la mencionaban.

— Mira, mala vibra.

—He oído que ni novio ha tenido.

— ¿De verdad?, bueno, con esas pinta y aura, ¿quién se le acercaría?

Ni se detuvo para escuchar lo que aquellas chicas decían de ella, además era lo mismo de siempre. Apretó mas la tira de su bolso en su hombro, y llego finalmente a su salón. Su asiento era casi uno de los primero cerca de las ventanas.

Y como siempre cuando se sentaba, se sentía tan fuera de lugar al ver a muchos de sus compañeros con sus grupos de amigos.

.

.

Llego a la azotea con su bento, y sentó en un banco que había cerca de la puerta. Ahí era su lugar favorito para pasar la hora del almuerzo. La brisa la acaricio un momento, y cuando fue a sacar los palillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta de instituto sintió que toco algo aparte.

Saco con cuidado y entonces parpadeo al ver era aquel papel que Naruto Uzumaki le había dado.

Alguien abrió la puerta justamente en ese momento sobresaltándola toda, guardo rápido aquel papel donde mismo, y saco sus palillos para poder empezar a comer, solo esperaba que la persona que haya subido no sea un chico ligándose con alguien.

Odiaría tener que irse antes de siquiera haber empezado a comer.

—Aquí estabas.

Casi deja caer sus palillos, alzo la mirada y efectivamente Naruto le miraba fijamente. Aunque estaba un tanto despeinado y casando, eso lo decían las gotas de sudor en su frente.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más, y miro hacia el cielo. Hinata se tenso, ¿ahora qué querría?, meneo la cabeza, solo le ignoraría como hacían lo demás con ella y comería, ya debía estarse enfriando su bento.

Quito la tapa y quedo maravillada al ver aquella comida que con tanto esfuerzo su madre le había preparado esa mañana.

— ¡Oh, son narutomaki! — volvió a mirarlo al escucharlo hablar, aunque esta vez miraba su bento, específicamente lo rollos de pescado—. Es lo que más me gusta del ramen, a parte de la chuleta de cerdo ahumada— compartió.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Hinata, ¿y eso a ella qué?

Pero noto que miraba muy ilusionado los rollos de pescado, y suspirando agarro dos con sus palillos, agarro una servilleta y deposito ahí, para luego entendérselo. Este parpadeo sorprendido, bueno, de tanto ser distante con él, era normal su reacción.

— ¿Para mí? — cuestiona, otra gota resbalo pero en la frente de Hinata, ¿a quién mas se lo estaba extendiendo?, pero igual asintió —. Gracias Hinata – tomo la servilleta a la vez que mostraba otra de esas grandes sonrisas que solo ese chico parecía poseer.

Y entonces cuando finalmente parecía que Hinata que iba a poder comer, Naruto volvió hablar.

—Entonces… ¿somos amigos?

Hinata detuvo de llevar un narutomaki a sus labios, y le miro de reojo. Un aura algo seria le había llegado, como si así trataba de conservarla, de que hablaba enserio. Hinata apretó los palillos, desde que él andaba con eso, se sentía un tanto liada.

— ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ser mi amigo?

El chico le miro de reojo solo un segundo para volver su atención a la servilleta, lo narutomaki ya los habia devorado entre dos mordiscos cada uno.

— ¿Por qué?, simplemente… me pareces alguien interesante, Hinata— revelo sincero, y volvió a sonreír.

Abrió sus orbes de perla de par en par. Acaso había dicho la palabra… ¿Interesante?

Enserio no supo sin reírse o simplemente quedarse callada como siempre.

— Veo que aun no tienes una respuesta – hablo tranquilo levantándose, Hinata le siguió con la mirada, le dio la espalda por un momento para luego mirarla sobre su hombro —. Bien será otro día, nos vemos entonces, Hyuga Hinata.

Y abandono la azotea, dejando de nuevo a Hinata sola.

Sola.

Miro a su bento.

¿En verdad ese chico hablaba enserio?

—No lo entiendo...

Miro hacia el cielo.

—No lo entiendo, Oto-san...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Días antes...**

Era otro día como cualquiera donde Naruto ingresaba al instituto Senju lanzando un ligero bostezo, y donde no falto mucho para que un grupo de chicas se le acercaran y saludarlo muy animadas. Y el sonreía con amabilidad, tratando de saludar a todas por igual.

Luego de algunos minutos es que pudo seguir su camino hasta el salón.

Fue cuando un chico castaño le tomo por los hombros inesperadamente. Medio giro a verlo, y este no dejaba de sonreír abiertamente, como si le fuera pasado lo mejor de la vida. Aunque podía adivinar por qué estaba de esa manera.

—Kiba, ¿Por qué tan contento?

— ¿Cómo por qué? — se separo mirándole incrédulo —. Ayer logramos estar un rato con las chicas del instituto Suna, ¿no crees que eso sea alegría suficiente? – sus ojos brillaron—. Aun recuerdo aquella chica de pelo roja y excelentes curvas.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca del rubio, y solo decidió retomar su camino, seguido del chico castaño quien no dejaba de hablar como loro. Kiba era su mejor amigo desde que entro aquella institución; era un poco loco al hablar, pero era alguien con quien confiar hasta el final, aunque no lo demostrara a primera vista.

—Pero ahora que recuerdo, esa rubia moría por pedirte su número.

— ¿De verdad?

El chico le miro como si estuviera loco.

—Pues obvio — le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Enserio Naruto, a veces puedes llegar hacer un tanto indiferente, o quizás… ¿es que te gusta hacerte el tonto con las chicas?, eso es cruel.

—No es que sea indiferente o tonto, es que…

— ¡Naruto!

Ambos voltearon inmediatamente, una chica muy simpática corría hasta ellos. Kiba se sonrojo al ver quién era, Naruto al notarlo rió disimuladamente.

La chica paso del castaño para saludar al rubio primero.

— ¿Adonde fuiste anoche? — cuestiona curiosa, entonces nota al chico a su lado—. Oh, Kiba-kun, ¿Cómo estás? — pero cuando el chico iba a responder, le ignoro para volver a mirar el rubio—. Anoche trate de llamarte, pero salía buzón.

—Fuimos a comer Kiba y yo con unas chicas de Instituto Suna, olvide sacarlo del bolso.

—Oh — exclamo, entonces sonrió nuevamente —. Me hubiera gustado ir – compartió.

—Ya veo, no se me pasara la próxima vez Tamaki.

Ella hizo un ademan con las manos como para que le restara importancia.

—Solo vayamos pronto al karaoke – comento y alzado su mano —. Voy tarde a clases, nos vemos.

Y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su amigo, este le miraba muy enojado y cruzados de brazos. Una gota resbalo por su nuca, él no tenía la culpa que a pesar de todo lo espontaneo que fuera no hiciera nada por llamar la atención de la chica que en verdad le gustaba.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Ya, dilo.

—Siempre trato de ser amable con Tamaki, pero ella solo tiene ojos para ti, al igual que media población femenina — hace un mohín —. ¡Yo solo quiero que Tamaki me vea! – y dio un paso muy rápido hacia atrás.

Y sin esperarlo hacia empujado a alguien que venía, haciéndole hasta caer. Naruto miro a la chica en el piso, e iba acercarse rápidamente para ayudarla pero ella fue más rápida en dedicarle una mirada de enojo, deteniéndolo al instante.

—Lo siento, no te vi, no fue con ninguna mala intención… — dijo Kiba algo incomodo, ella solo se levanto para seguir su camino en silencio.

A Naruto le pareció haberla visto antes, quizás por los pasillos.

— ¿Quién es ella? — le cuestiona al castaño una vez la chica no estuvo, este solo le miro.

—Oh, es Hyuga Hinata, está en mi clase, pero no habla mucho, por no decir nada. Muchos la han catalogado como 'mala vibra', porque nadie del salón la ha visto con algún amigo o persona – rasco su barbilla —. Si, es un poco rara.

Naruto solo volvió a mirar por donde Hinata se había ido. De alguna manera, por alguna razón, sus orbes perla se habían quedado grabados en su mente.

Sonrió ligeramente.

...

Sonó la campana, y los altavoces anunciaron a todos que debían dirigirse a salón principal. Hinata suspiro, odiaba tener que ir a aquellas reuniones. Levanto la mirada viendo como todos hacían caso, y al final hizo lo mismo.

…

Naruto y Kiba iban rodeados de chicas, todos conversaban sobre cosas triviales. Fue cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras. El castaño se dio cuenta y sonrió coqueto mientras miraba a dos chicas tener que apretar sus faldas desde atrás para que no se les viera nada al subir.

—Chicas, chicas, mientras más las traten de ocultar, más provocador es – levanto un dedo como si les estuviera dando una lección.

—Eres un pervertido, Kiba – le dijo una rodando sus ojos, él solo rió.

—Ustedes solo dicen eso, pero si no quieren que les digan nada, entonces no la usen tan cortas.

—No tienes remedio – dijo Naruto cuando llego a donde estaba este, esas dos chicas enseguida le rodearon, dejando de lado tan descaradamente al castaño, quien bajo los hombros desanimado.

—Naruto senpai, oímos que fue a cenar con las chicas del instituto Suna.

—Oh, qué envidia, también debería salir con nosotras algunas vez.

Naruto solo sonreía mientras las escuchaba.

En tanto al castaño solo seguía suspirando resignado, su amigo el güero siempre recibiera esa atención, no había mucho que hacer. Y sabía que era en gran parte porque a Naruto le costaba ser un maldito con los demás, siempre trataba de sentir bien a todos.

Un momento viro la mirada y volvió a sonreír coqueto a mirar otra tres chicas subir las escaleras, pero como idiota no se dijo a quien le tocaba la falda. Y entonces cuando la chica 'seleccionada' soltó una exclamación fue que reacciono.

— ¿Eh?, es Hinata…

Naruto quien se había fijado en lo que iba a hacer, apresuro el paso llegando justo al lado del chico para tratar de tenerlo, pero igual había sido tarde.

— Oye, Kiba…

Pero como en cámara lenta para todos, la chica fue girando de a poco hasta que logro propinarle una patada que apenas Naruto pudo cubrir con la palma de su mano, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo desde aquel escalón.

Enseguida no se hicieron esperar las exclamaciones de las chicas que antes estaban con ellos.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto senpai?

Pero este solo no dejaba de mirar impresionado hacia la chica, quien le miraba con rabia y apretaba sus manos a cada lado.

— ¡¿Ahora también fue sin querer, sin ninguna mala intención?! – Exploto de repente sorprendiendo a todos, porque Hyuga Hinata nunca hablaba, sobre todo para los que estudiaban con ella —. ¡Déjenme tranquila, idiotas!

Y aun molesta se volteo, para terminar de subir las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le pasa? – escucho a lo lejos aun esas chicas quejarse—. Todo fue culpa de Kiba, y Naruto senpai fue quien recibió la peor parte, esa chica no tiene remedio ¿esta ciega?

— ¿Naruto estas bien? esa fue una patada grande – fue Kiba quien hablo colocándose a su lado, pero este aun seguía ido mirando hacia por donde ella se había ido—. Naruto, responde viejo.

Pero este solo soltó una carcajada, extrañando a todos.

...

Hinata suspiro al llegar a la taquilla donde cambiaba sus zapatos, ese día había sido muy pesado para ella. Cuando abrió la taquilla, unas notas cayeron acompañadas de chinches al piso, cerca de sus pies.

Ya podía adivinar de qué trataban, así que no hizo el esfuerzo de recogerlas.

—Hyuga Hinata.

Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver el chico con quien parecía que más se había topado ese día, y al final incluso haberlo pateado. Sabía que no había sido él abusivo, pero se molesto tanto que no midió y pensó en nada más.

Este le sonría hasta que llego a su lado.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana.

¿Por qué se disculpaba él?, era el pensamiento de Hinata.

Solo suspiro y saco sus zapatos de la taquilla para cambiarlos, aunque mordió su labio al caer en cuenta que en realidad tendría ella que disculparse con él.

—No, yo…— le costaba hablar, remojo sus labios a sentirlos secos—. Sé que no fuiste tú, así que…

—Sí, está bien no te preocupes. Mi amigo puede ser un idiota, pero no sigas enojada, como dije; es un idiota. Pero conociéndolo mejor, veras que es un buen tipo – y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez extendió su mano a Hinata — . Pero la mayor razón por la que vine, es por que quisiera ser tu amigo.

Aquella la sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué? —sonó dudosa.

El chico pareció extrañado por ese cuestionamiento.

—Pues no sé, solo… — llevo una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello. Hinata entonces vio el vendaje de su mano, ahí donde le había pateado, se sintió peor y desvio la mirada — . Creo que…

—Mejor me voy — anuncio ella, colocándose sus zapatos rápidamente. Naruto se sorprendió de su esquivo, y cuando pudo reaccionar ella había salido del instituto a paso rápido, incluso dejando su taquilla abierta que el mismo se molesto en cerrar.

Solo pudo esbozar otra sonrisa al final, sin duda aquella chica era tan diferente.

Y aquella le gustaba.

Lo sentía en aquel cosquilleo en su pecho, y las ansias por escucharla hablar más con él.

...

 **Presente.**

—No lo entiendo padre.

Sonrió.

Se había quedado detrás de la puerta para ver que decía Hinata, y todo no espero aquellas palabras. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y bajo por las escaleras sin borrar la sonrisa. No había tampoco podido evitar recordar el como se habían cruzado.

...

— Gracias por su compra.

Hinata limpiaba una bandeja mientras las iba apilando con otras, no había clientes en ese momento en Sweet day, así que decidió ayudar con la limpieza. En eso un cliente llego, y su nueva compañera, desde hace dos días, fue la que dio la bienvenida.

— ¡Bienvenido!

El señor solo sonrió de extraña manera y paso a tomar una bandeja, para luego empezar a ver que llevaría de todas aquellas delicias.

—Hinata — su compañera se acerco, ella le miro —. El letrero afuera se cayó, por favor ¿podrías atender a ese cliente en la caja por mí un momento?, es que ha sido mi culpa, la jefa me dijo que lo hiciera esta mañana antes de marcharse a su reunión, pero se me olvido —soltó un suspiro pesado.

Una gota de sudor rebalso por la nuca de Hinata.

—Claro, Matsuri.

Y agarrando una cinta la chica salió del local para pegarlo.

Hinata se dirigió detrás de la caja esperando a ver si ese señor iba comprar algo.

—Señorita, llevare esto — se acerco con la bandeja, había elegido entre panes de nuez y cupcake—. Por favor, separé el pan de los cupcake — pidió con una extraña sonrisa, Hinata solo le miro de reojo.

—Ok, señor.

Y terminando con su cometido paso a sacar cuenta, pero en eso sentía como ese señor no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Eso la estaba poniendo de los nervios, y molesta a la vez.

¡Que ya dejara de mirarla!

El señor le entrego el dinero cuando le dijo el costo, y salió del lugar no si antes dedicarle una última sonrisa.

Finalmente fue cuando Hinata pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

...

—Nos vemos.

Hinata salió del trabajo, siempre salía de noche. Empezó a caminar, y entonces cuando iba cruzar se espanto de ver aquel tipo de hace rato, mirándola a su vez que miraba su teléfono.

¿Si la estaba esperando a ella?

No supo para donde mirar, regresar al local no se le cruzo la mente, ya que quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes, así que apresuro el paso y quizás así no le alcanzaría.

Se metió por unas calles distintas de las que agarraba habitualmente, pero que aun así la llevarían igual a tomar el metro. Todo parecía ser simple instinto.

Con la piel de gallina volteo sobre su hombre quiso asesorarse de haberle perdido, pero el horror volvió a su mirada a haberlo a unos cuentos pasos de ella, y fue cuando decidió correr. Había una tienda abierta a esa hora cerca de ahí, esa podía ser su salvación.

Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras corría.

¡Alguien que me ayude!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Desde la tienda, Hinata miraba con algo de precaución y nervios hacia la calle, y cerraba sus ojos con temor cada ves que veía a ese tipo, quien parecía esperarla con mucha calma, y no podía estar mas que alteraba por eso. Y si los de la tienda querían cerrar, ¿Qué iría hacer ella?

Marco varias veces a casa, pero su madre no le contestaba.

Sentía las piernas y manos temblar.

Y entonces paso, lo recordó.

Busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de instituto y saco aquel papel, desde que se lo entrego hace casi una semana había olvidado sacarlo de su saco escolar. Cuando tuvo el papel en sus manos, dudo realmente si llamarlo, hacia días que no se le había vuelto acercar y eso significaba, quizás, que ya no quería pedirle nada.

Miro de nuevo hacia fuera, y ese señor aun seguía ahí.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número al sentir pánico ya de la situación.

...

— ¡Es mi turno!

Grito Tamaki tomando el control para buscar alguna pista que quisiera cantar. Naruto solo tomaba algo mientras escuchaba a los demás cantar, Kiba a su lado vitoreaba a su chica ideal, y había otros chicos de la clase de la castaña que se les había unido.

En eso el teléfono del rubio vibro en su pantalón, y tomo la llamada sin miramientos. Al principio le extraño ver que era un número desconocido, pero paso de largo de todos modos, podía ser importante.

—Uzumaki, yo, ayúdame por favor...

Abrió de a poco los ojos al reconocer aquella voz suave, sintió un inexplicable piquete de felicidad al ver que le había llamado luego de tantos días de insistir. Aunque al reparar en su voz asustada mas tarde, se alarmo.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿donde estas?

Y fue cuando Hinata le medio explico en medio de la llamada donde se encontraba. Colgó rápidamente, y se levanto tan exaltado que llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros en esa noche de karaoke.

—Naruto, ¿A dónde vas? — Fue el grito de Kiba al verlo apurado, pero este solo siguió de largo luego de tomar sus pertenencias— . ¿Qué le pasaría? — frunció el ceño y Tamaki le miro igual de confundida.

...

Hinata miraba impaciente hacia la puerta y la hora en su teléfono. Desde hace minutos que había llamado a Naruto Uzumaki para que le ayudara. Pero este aun no llegaba, y la verdad sentía lloraría.

Bajo la mirada desilusionada al pensar que en realidad el chico no iba ayudarla.

 _Idiota_ , _si apenas si se conocen._

—¡Hinata!

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar su voz, el chico iba entrando a la tienda agitado. Apoyo enseguida las manos sobre sus rodillas, parecía que había corrido un maratón ya que trataba de recuperar algo de aire.

Aun traía su uniforme del instituto puesto.

Pero a Hinata solo le brillaron los ojos al ver que si había ido por ella.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella parpadeo, y entonces miro hacia afuera de la tienda.

—Aquel tipo me viene persiguiendo, no sé lo que quiere, pero enserio tengo miedo — señalo hacia el lugar donde el tipo aun estaba, Naruto siguió su dedo— . Llevo casi una hora aquí, y no se va.

—Obvio es un acosador — hablo con molestia, y entonces volvió a fijar sus orbes azules en ella, toma su mano sorprendiéndola — . Me alegra me haya llamado — le dice, Hinata se sonrojo un poco— . Ven, comprare algo, y luego saldremos.

Y sin soltarla de la mano, llego a la caja y pidió un helado. Hinata solo tenía fija su mirada perla en sus manos entrelazadas. Entonces Naruto volvió a jalar de ella una vez compro, y cuando vio que iban a salir su cuerpo volvió a temblar de miedo.

El tipo al ver que la chica finalmente salia sonrió, pero enseguida se borro al verla tomada de mano con aquel chico rubio. Dio un paso a ellos, y Hinata sintió sudar frío. No sabía hasta que punto podría llegar ese sujeto.

Pero como en cámara lenta, sintió ahora la mano que estaba unida con el rubio en su barbilla, haciendo que girara su cabeza para mirarle fijamente, y noto sus orbes azules brillar intensamente.

—Hinata.

Y entonces fue cuando paso.

Naruto fue acercando su rostro al de ella, y cuando pensó se iba a detener, este planto sus labios con los de ella. Hinata sintió que su bolso caía al suelo de la impresión, y no pudo siquiera cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto miro del reojo aquel hijo de puta, y sonrió internamente al ver como se retiraba murmurando palabrotas. Cuando ya se hubo retirado, se separo de Hinata pero no dejo de ver por donde se iba. Fue hasta que se perdió definitivamente que volvió a mirar a la chica en sus brazos.

—Listo, ya... — quedo mudo al ver a la chica mirarle pasmada, labios entreabiertos y mirada brillante— . ¿Hinata?

Ella con eso pareció reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Naruto entendió enseguida a que se refería. Rasco su nuca, la verdad era lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Pero aun así, desde el fondo de su corazón era lo había querido _robarle_ desde que la conoció.

Hinata Hyuga no le era indiferente.

Pero mejor se reservaba eso ultimo.

—La única manera de alejarlo, y funciono — pero ella seguía rara con mirada distante, y entonces fue cuando comprendió — . Hinata, no me digas que, ¿fue tu primer beso? — le pregunta impresionado, y no porque la chica quizás no haya besado antes, es que en el fondo de su corazón bailaba feliz al ver que él era el primero en tocar esos dulces labios.

— ¡No importa! — chillo de repente y mirando a un lado sonrojada— . Solo fue algo que tenias que hacer — su voz fue bajando de tono a la vez que decía eso ultimo, vio su bolso en el piso y se agacho un momento para tomarlo. Cuando se lo coloco en el hombro le volvió a mirar—. Gracias... Por venir a ayudarme, Uzumaki.

Naruto sonrió.

—No fue nada, ya te lo dije, esto es lo que hacen los amigos...

Hinata se obtuvo de decirle que los amigos no se besaban, pero el chico solo lo había hecho para salvarla de aquel tipo. Soltó un suspiro al sentir su corazón latir sin control, nunca imagino que su primer beso fuera a ocurrir de aquella manera.

—Te acompaño a tu casa.

Ella solo asintió a medias.

—Por cierto — volvió a dirigirle la mirada, él sacaba de la bolsa lo que había comprado, era de esos helados que se podían picar en dos. Le extendió la otra mitad — . Para pasar el susto.

Hinata solo alzo su mano tímidamente para tomarla, miro a un lado a tenerlo en sus labios.

Naruto soltó una ligera carcajada.

Y así ambos emprendieron camino a casa de la chica de ojos perla.

...

— Nuevamente, gracias.

Hinata estaba ahora afuera del edificio donde vivía. Naruto con las manos en sus bolsillos le sonrió, y ella solo pensó en lo cálido que se veía él al hacerlo.

—Lo haría un millón de veces si es necesario.

Aquella la sorprendió, pero no dijo más nada al respecto.

—Bueno, adiós.

Y se voltio, pero un comentario de él la hizo detenerse.

—Y entonces, ¿somos amigos? — y de nuevo sintió aquella palabra de mas, pero era lo mejor, _por ahora, espero,_ le decía nuevamente esa parte de su corazón.

Ella sin volver a verle, solo sonrió ligeramente para sí misma.

—Ya te registre en mi teléfono— fue lo que dijo, para finalmente entrar.

Naruto solo sonrió de lado, aquella solo era suficiente. Y se sentía feliz, Hyuga Hinata era ahora alguien cercano a él, y dándole esa oportunidad quería demostrarle que si se podía confiar en las personas.

Y entonces saco su teléfono mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

El también había registrado su número en contactos desde que iban en el metro.

¿Fin?

Gracias por sus comentarios, por el momento se queda en estos tres capítulos : 3


End file.
